The Illusions of College Life
by Ochita
Summary: An incredibly intelligent tomboy reunited in college with her best friends. Of course the college guys intervene and hell insuse. OCxE KxK AxM
1. Default Chapter

Chibi Ochita: I don't own it! Please don't sue! Even if you did you won't get much.

The girl that speaks in the plural

Gensou blinked her dark blood red eyes once...twice...what the hell was Kaoru talking about again? Something about...boys...no cloths...wait...

"Kaoru we kind of lost you back at 'college life is gonna be great'" Gensou smiled her regular gentle naïve smile and scratched the back of her neck.

Her sapphire eyed friend tossed her purplish black ponytail over her shoulder and brushed her long bangs from her face. She looked at Gensou irritated. If only the red eyed girl would snap out of her little world for two seconds just to listen to her. Misao on the other hand was almost just as lost only she had caught the boys part but nothing about the skirts and dresses they were going to where for college parties. She blinked her green eyes at Kaoru and said, "I kinda lost you too."

Kaoru let out an agitated noise, eyebrow twitching, and snapped, "I said, there's going to be a lot of hot college guys around so we don't have to go searching anymore, and that I've got the perfect outfit idea's for all of us for when we go to parties. WAKARIMASU KA?"

Misao groaned, "No dresses, no skirts."

Gensou laughed, "Why would we go searching for guys? We've been here for three years and needed nothing from them ****"

"You've got to be kidding me." Both Kaoru and Misao stared at the girl.

Gensou had skipped out on high school and gone straight to college. The only funny quirk about the girl was how she always spoke in the plural. All three of them had been good friends in junior high but even people that weren't close to Gensou knew that not one suggestive thought ever passed through her mind. She worked with logic and nothing else. She was a tomboy/bookworm/pianist/skateboarder/shinobi but despite all of her life working and thinking the thought of looking at a man in any suggestive way was totally beyond her mind. Misao sighed and put her face in her hands. Just then a frantic looking young woman passed by.

"Parlle vous France?" she was asking anyone that would listen. She looked flustered and had a map turned upside down in her hand.

"We,we Mademoiselle." Gensou smiled.

A conversation passed between the frantic woman and the strangely intelligent girl. Gensou was explaining something to her when Misao asked Kaoru, "She speaks close to twenty different languages yet she still hasn't even put her mind to use concocting a plan on how to snatch a hot guy. WITH BRAINS LIKE HERS THAT'S ALL I'D BE DOING!!!!"

Kaoru sighed a mushroom cloud, "Misao, she missed out on high school and even in junior high she never really paid attention to anything that she didn't want to learn. Her head is just always up in the clouds. I mean seriously, she plays the piano and fixes clocks for a living but has never put her hands on one friggen romance novel."

"We've got to help her!"

"We'll find the perfect man for her!"

"Screw the perfect man for her, we just need to find _a_ man for her."

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Gensou asked after she waved good bye to the French girl.

Kaoru and Misao had struck a pose with fists raised and stubborn chins pointed up defiantly. They both sighed and sweatdropped when their younger friend turned back to them. Gensou was a year younger and apparently that year made all the difference. When her friends picked out certain subjects like guys and cloths Gensou would just stare at them confusedly as if they were speaking some foreign language that she never could pick up.

At the moment the girl wore olive green slim fitting yet loose cargo pants with ties by the knees that she hadn't tied. The pants were clenched up by her tiny waist by a black belt with silver metal spikes on it. She wore a loose fitting shirt but it was tight enough to fit her form. It was three quarter sleeved and had some English writing on it that neither Kaoru nor Misao could make out, and the sleeves were navy but the body of the shirt was black. She wore black arm warmers with a bunch of metal silver bracelets that jingled against each other when she moved her wrists. She had three small hoop earrings in one ear and two on the other. It was all topped off with a dark blue hat turned backwards, her hair blacker than a void, put in a sort of rope design that wasn't a braid. Her face was clear of all altering substances which only made her look like a little girl.

Kaoru, probably the most mature of the three wore a skirt, not to short but not to long, that was lavender and a white spaghetti strap shirt. She had on a tiffany bracelet and heart earrings that glittered in the sunlight. Her pretty hair was tied up in a ponytail with a silk lavender scarf that had dandelions dyed onto it. She wore nice white sandals with clear rhinestones on them as opposed to Gensou's battered old rainbow sandals that were most likely the same exact pair she wore in junior high. The girl hadn't gotten any taller. Kaoru also had a nice gold thumb ring and a silver toe ring.

Misao was positioned, in the fashion department, somewhere between the two. She wore stretchy bell bottom navy denim jeans and a blue and green striped button up, three quarter sleeve shirt. She had buttoned it up only half way letting the yellow spaghetti strap stretchy shirt she wore under it, show. Her hair was tied back in a braid nicely and she wore dangling silver earrings and a plain silver chain necklace. Her make up was all natural looking, a little less than Kaoru. She wore Roxy sandals though, the kind one would wear to the pool.

"Gensou, we're in your dorm room so let's just get there and then we can make our plans." Kaoru sighed.

"Hai, hai follow us." Gensou nodded up and down cutely.

The girl turned one way...then the other...then another...she finally did an about face turn and pointed.

"I think we usually go this way."

Misao and Kaoru: **--; --;**

"Are you sure?" Misao asked there friend remembering the time they went trick or treating in the neighborhood closest to the girls home and ended up not getting back to their houses until 3:00am because the girl forgot which way they were going halfway through the night.

"It doesn't really matter. They all lead to the same place. We just think this way is the quickest." Gensou nodded up and down, smiling brightly.

They all followed Gensou. Truth be told they were all tomboys, not one of them enjoyed being hit on because it made them uncomfortable, save Gensou. She did know when she was being hit on. Kaoru and Misao had all beaten up pervy boys who couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Kaoru tried to break free from being a tomboy but it even though she dressed differently the attitude still remained. Misao also tried, albeit not as hard as Kaoru but still tried. It seemed even harder from her to break free. Gensou just didn't really know or care what anyone thought about her. She didn't know how they categorized her and even if she did she wouldn't do anything about it. For her there was no other way to be.

Truth be told, Gensou had another small quirk about her. She was clinically insane. Yes, that's right, she hears voices inside her head. But the funny part is they speak different languages and they don't really tell her to kill her self or anything. They bug her when she tries to speak in the singular because they want to be included and known but other then that the only things they do is tell her what to get at the grocery store and remind her what her neighbor's phone number is. Just useless things like that. Kaoru and Misao both knew this and didn't make much of it. They loved her because she was who she was. They all enjoyed rough housing, skateboarding, soccer, martial arts, and were major otaku. But everyone knew Gensou had three weaknesses. Candy, ice cream, and books.

Of course Etsuya was also a weakness but they didn't really count him. No, he wasn't a boyfriend, yet Kaoru and Misao had joked that Gensou loved him enough to get married to him. Etsuya was a gecko. A cute little dark green gecko that was probably looked upon as one of the most pathetically weak creatures in all the world, and though Gensou was polite she was tough in nature. No one really knew why she kept the little thing around but it would always climb out of her pocket or, if it was scared, which happened to be the majority of the time, climb up into her hair and hide in the black locks.

They soon arrived at the building and walked inside. They went up the long stair case and Gensou, being unnaturally strong, helped out with the luggage. They got inside and looked in on the place where their friend stayed. A couch, a blanket, a refrigerator and freezer, a TV, assorted game systems, books piled up in stacks scattered around the room as well as bookcases lining the walls, five clocks, music CD's of classical and punk rock, and a Boa constrictor in its box without the lid on so that it could roam freely if it pleased.

"Well, this is definitely your place." Misao laughed eyeing the snake.

"I'd like to see your room but I'm pretty sure if I opened the door a mountain of books and bags of jelly beans would fall on me." Kaoru laughed.

"We're sorry. We should really clean up more often.;" Gensou laughed and began to tidy up the place while Kaoru and Misao went upstairs to pick out their new rooms. Once everything was situated they all came downstairs to see that it was impeccably clean. And Gensou was sitting on the couch with her spectacles on her nose reading a book. Kaoru smiled and shook her head. Misao giggled. School had been really hard without their strangely intelligent friend. Gensou was stupid in some ways like social life but in everything else you could ask her anything and not have to worry if the answer was wrong.

Kaoru snatched the book out of a startled Gensou's hands and doggy eared the page so that the girl didn't lose her spot.

"We have a week left before classes start. Let's have some fun!" Misao shouted.

"HAI, TAISHO!" Kaoru and Gensou shouted.

Misao had always been somewhat of the ring leader. And that's how college started. Of course none of them knew that at that very moment three boys had arrived at school. Three boys that would reek havoc and make hell for the three best friends. Everything this week would definitely not go smoothly.

OK that's the first chapter please review! Gensou is seventeen and Kaoru and Misao are both eighteen. Gensou went to college while the other two were in high school and now their all meeting up again.

Gensou means illusion. Taisho means captian. Wakarimasu ka? Means do you understand?


	2. Seaside view

Ochita: Another disclaimer of which everyone will ignore very muchly so. But just for the hell of it...I don't own any of the Ruroni Kenshin cast. Ta da.

Seaside view

Enishi, Kenshin, and Aoshi stood in front of their dorm building. The three were friends...sort of. Enishi and Kenshin got along well enough and Aoshi was just kind of...there. They had all transferred from Tokyo University to this...UHJ. University of Hokkaido Japan. To describe them all they were the kind of guys every girl wanted to date. Every girl, that is, that chose her man by looks despite the arrogance, bastardly, and aloof behavior all of them excelled at.

A few girls were watching them from afar, admiring them, Enishi with his frost white hair and electric teal eyes, Kenshin with his fire red hair and burning amber eyes, and Aoshi with his dark black hair and green-blue-gray ice eyes. Just for laughs among them Kenshin turned around, picked out a girl in one group and shot her a seductive 'I want you now' look. She turned red and almost fainted. Enishi tried his hardest not to laugh his head off. Aoshi curled his lips in trying not to smile. Every where they went the girls were all the same. Enishi leaned to the side and gave one of the girls an arrogant smirk. She turned red, choked on her coffee, and fell back into her friends waiting arms. Kenshin began to laugh and Aoshi was having a hard time keeping a smile off his face.

Aoshi wasn't like Enishi and Kenshin though. He didn't pick groups of girls, he picked one randomly. Then he'd pick another randomly after he got tired of the other. Enishi and Kenshin went for groups of girls and picked one, then her friend, then her friend, and so on. All of them enjoyed screwing with girls lives because they could. Plain and simple.

Enishi wore a white shirt and loose fitting light blue jeans. Kenshin wore a sort of pinkish purple shirt with jeans; it was sort of weird the way he could pull of that color. Aoshi wore kaki pants and a navy button up shirt with some of the buttons undone along with a white and orange trench coat. Aoshi had the whole mysterious sexy thing going. Kenshin also had that type of thing only he was a lot more forward. Enishi never said exactly what he meant and when he did you'd never know. He confused more girls with his intelligence which only made it easier for him to take them whenever he pleased.

Just then the doors to the dorm rooms burst open and three blurs carrying skateboards zoomed by with a WOOSH! They blew past the boys almost knocking them over. The three turned around to see that the blurs were in fact human and that they each had baseball hats on, two wore them turned backwards, one with a braid the other with a...rope of black hair. The other wore the hat forwards and had a ponytail popping out the back. The three guys watched as their offenders jumped on their skateboards. The one with a rope for hair grinded on a park bench by some girls who all giggled, and blushed.

Enishi frowned, "looks like we have a little competition."

Some called Enishi the white tiger for reasons unknown besides the obvious. That he looked and walked like one.

Kenshin, known as Battosai, grinned, "That never hurt."

Aoshi, known as Okashira, smiled, "Perhaps we can make a deal with them or strike some sort of bet. That always makes the school year a little "

Enishi smiled at Aoshi. He had been thinking the exact same thing but hadn't voiced it. Last years competition had gotten a little out of control and they had to transfer to save face...or at least the faces of most of the girls that went to that university.

The three picked up their things and walked into their dorm building, up the staircase and into their room. They each picked out one of the rooms in their dorm and situated their things to just how they liked them. Each sighed and looked around, slightly board.

"Wanna go scope out our new territory?" Enishi asked with a crooked grin.

"Why not?" Kenshin smiled.

Aoshi just nodded.

They all went out on campus when an idea struck Enishi. Not that he didn't have about eight zillion of them flying off the walls of his head. The guy was a Mensa with an IQ of a gajillion. School always came easy to him but he tended to use his brains for other things as well. Other, not so pleasant, things.

"Our _friends_ are probably at the skate park. I think that it's by some gym so..."

Kenshin caught on grinning. "We pretend we're going to sign up for the gym and 'run into them' on the way."

A small smile just played on Aoshi's lips as the three made there way to the skate park. They passed some girls and Aoshi winked at one. She passed out.

* * *

CRASH! The guy totally ate it.

"Pay up!" Misao cackled evilly putting on her weasel grin.

The guy cursed harshly and gave Misao ten dollars.

"This has got to be the easiest way to make money." Kaoru laughed wickedly.

"We don't approve of you doing this." Gensou said sweatdropping. --;

Just because she was able to do a Werly Bird, something most could only do while wake boarding, on her skate board didn't mean Misao and Kaoru had to challenge every boy to match her skill. Of course Misao could do a 1080 and Kaoru had her own special trick. It was an inverse of something she just made up anyway. She didn't have a name for it yet though. It was like a flipped Bat Wing.

Gensou was sweating, she sort of wished she was in California. Surfing was fun but she'd only done it once. Later they'd kick a soccer ball around or something, maybe if she was lucky they'd want ice cream and they could all go to a Baskin Robins. All of a sudden she had a great idea. She had a football in her bag and the coastline wasn't far from here. The girls had wanted to go to the pool afterwards to relax but Gensou had a better idea.

"You guys, the beach isn't far away from here and I have a foot ball!" She smiled calling out to them.

Kaoru and Misao's faces lit up and they all ran out of the skate park practically bowling passed everyone going in and out of the place. They hopped on their skateboards and picking up speed went for the beach.

Misao and Gensou felt it first, they were being followed. Kaoru must have felt it because her body went rigid and she almost fell over. She didn't thankfully and skated a little closer to Gensou and Misao.

"We felt it." Gensou said before Kaoru could open her mouth.

"What do we do?" Misao asked in a low tone.

"Follow us." Gensou said and turned into an alleyway.

They went along the back streets of the place, past some really shady joints that Misao and Kaoru were sure Gensou had been in. The insane girl never had to worry about being put in a bad position, she was too aware for that. They weaved in and out of places but whoever was following them was pretty damn persistent. They followed Gensou even though it was even hard for Kaoru and Misao to keep up. Soon they came to the deserted beach point the red eyed girl had been going for.

They hopped off their skateboards and kicked them up, catching them in the air, simultaneously. They turned around together, Etsuya was quaking in Gensou's hair. The little lizard had gone for quite a ride in the girls pocket but the minute she took of her hat he was up the inky mass of darkness. Kaoru, Misao, and Gensou stood face to face with three very surprised guys.

* * *

"What ever it is, we don't want any." The weasel looking girl said.

Kenshin, Enishi, and Aoshi were so caught off guard they barely had time to shut their mouths.

"Unless it's a book, candy, or ice cream." The red eyed one stated.

The purple haired one hit her upside the head and said, "You don't take candy from strangers."

"You're totally right...they do look a bit strange and suspicious...especially because we know we would recognize them if they had been around before." She then eyed the boys rather suspiciously which only made her look adorable.

"So you've never seen them?" The weasel one asked.

"No." Said the girl with the lizard in her hair.

"OMG! Stalkers!" The purple hair girl squealed.

All three boy's sweatdroped.

"Anou...not exactly." Kenshin laughed scratching the back of his head. Then he thought quickly. He walked up to the most beautiful in his opinion and tilted her head up so that she looked at him. He gave her a seductive look and said, "Though had I seen your face from the beginning I probably would have been."

To his surprise the girl glared at him, then shut her eyes, her eyebrow twitching, and slapped his hand away from her face. "Crrreeeeeeppy!" She snorted and turned around, grabbing her friends' hands. "Let's go."

All three boys stared in disbelief. Was the purple haired one blind? Wait a moment....

"Cross dressers. They must be lesbians or something." Aoshi said.

He barely had enough time to catch a fist flying for his head. The weasel looking one was red in the face, Aoshi could see her aura and it was flames, for a moment she towered over him using his coat as leverage to pull herself up.

"WHAT.DID.YOU.SAY?" She seethed.

"Oi, Misao-san! Let them think what they want to think. If it will get them to leave us alone then what does it matter what goes through their minds." The red eyed one said rubbing her temples as if she were gaining a head ache.

"I'm with Misao! I say we pummel these assholes and then we g-"

All of a sudden she was cut off by the red eyed one who began to spit out English.

"So sorry dear sirs, but we don't understand a word of your language. You see we are foreign ex-ch-"

"Fine by me." Enishi smile. The girl stared at him with an 'oh crap' look on her face as she realized he could speak English as well. Then a lightbulb went up above her head.

"Parlle vous France, Monsieur?" She asked.

Her friends all looked at her as if she'd gone insane.

"We,we." Enishi smiled. The same 'oh crap' look passed her face again.

"Sprechen sei Deutsch?" She asked. Enishi was stumped. He didn't speak a lot of German, and what he could speak he could barely recall.

"Nien(no)?" She asked with a cruel smile on her face.

"It wouldn't matter, We know you speak Japanese anyway." Enishi growled. He didn't understand how the hell he'd just been out smarted.

"Was(sounds like vas, means what)?" The girl asked feigning ignorance. Enishi got angry. "Kein slorg(don't worry). Das macht nichts(it doesn't matter)." she smiled.

"Do you speak Mandarin?" Enishi asked in Mandarin.

"Bu(no)."

"Ah ha!"

"Shiiiiiiit." She said under her breath while tugging on her hair.

"Gensou what the hell are you doing?!" The girl named Misao demanded to know.

"What just transpired?" Aoshi asked Enishi.

"Nothing, I just caught the little snake in her own trap, that's all." Enishi grinned...that was before he realized he was flat on his back having been tripped from below.

He growled after hearing the giggles emanating from the other two. The red eyed one had an extremely dangerous look in her eye and she stared down at him. He turned his head away to get up but her foot caught his chin gently and she moved his head back so that he was facing her.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Us. Snake." Gensou said slowly as if Enishi were dumb.

He smiled inwardly, having at least gotten a raise out of her. "Trust me, had I known you were that fast I wouldn't have." He grunted as he got up.

Aoshi stared at the one who was still gripping his coat. He wrapped his big hand around her little one, tilted her face up, and examined her like she was some piece of meat. "I like this one." He smiled. Wrong move. WACK!

Misao hit Aoshi in the chest but the only reason he moved one of his feet backwards was because he wasn't expecting that type of reaction.

"That's a hell of a lot more than I can say for you buddy!" She shouted at him.

Aoshi smiled. He was about two seconds from picking the girl up and taking her where ever the hell he wanted just to show her, her little fit had no effect on him when Kenshin realized this was going no where. His eyes turned violet and he said, "I think we have somewhere to go, de gozaru. Ja ne." He waved smiling sweetly.

All three girls looked at the now gentle eyed guy. They were all thinking the same thing. _Split personality maybe?_ That's another thing Kenshin had perfected. He could be an arrogant ass if he wanted to, or he could be gentle and sweet, whatever got the girl. Enishi nodded and he smiled. Then he remembered the tiny bit of German he knew. Giving them a salute he winked at the red eyed one and said, "Auf wiedersehen schön (goodbye beautiful)!"

Please Review!!! Pretty please. I would like it very muchly soo. Sorry if its OOC or something. But please Review (chibi ochita on hands and knees with a rag in her hands and between her teeth looking up at you with big puppy eyes.): ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!


	3. Chocolate Kisses

Ochita: I don't own it very muchly so!

**Chocolate kisses**

"We have a problem." Enishi stated as they turned down the street, deciding it would be safer if they all took the less shady rout. Then again it wasn't like they couldn't handle themselves in a bad position.

"Oro? They did not like us. I do not see the problem de gozaru yo." Kenshin stated.

Aoshi hit him back upside the head and immediately he turned back into Battosai. It didn't look like the event that just passed fazed the stoic man. Yet both Enishi and Kenshin knew that that wasn't the case. Inside, the ice eyed man was just as shocked as they were.

"I see it more as a...challenge." Aoshi said letting a small smile play across his lips. Something he rarely ever did unless extremely amused.

"A challenge? I suppose that's what we came for in the first place but not this type of challenge." Kenshin shook his head then continued, "All I have to do is play sweet for that little tanuki musume and she'll come crawling to my bed."

"Perhaps, as for the Itachi musume I'd say it will be just as easy." Aoshi smirked.

They both turned to Enishi who was deep in thought. He'd had his eyes on the red eyed girl. She was strange and if he was correct spoke in the plural for some odd reason. He didn't really understand what that meant but the way she had outsmarted him already told him she had more tricks up her sleeve.

"You're wrong, that little viper is extremely smart." Enishi spoke.

"Actually, if you're asking my opinion, she seemed to look a bit...naïvely upon us." Aoshi spoke softly thinking back to the face said subject had given them when inspecting them. It reminded him of a little girl snooping around her big brother's room and finding something of which was unknown to her small mind.

"I don't know if she is or isn't but she spoke fluently and that came as a big surprise." Enishi said.

"I think that you're sour for loosing to her." Kenshin snickered.

Enishi glared at him, then smiled, "She didn't outsmart me. I caught her in her trap."

"So, why then, will this be so difficult?" Aoshi questioned.

"Because it was the fact that she was too smart that allowed me to corner her in her own game. I switched languages on her and she spoke back, meaning she understood me." Enishi smiled.

"Why did it even matter? We knew they spoke Japanese." Kenshin snorted.

"They could have feigned ignorance like she did when I spoke to her while she was using German and walked back to campus. Then not only would it look like we were harassing them but it would've also looked like we were taking advantage of the fact that they couldn't speak the language."

"So?" Kenshin asked. He didn't really get it.

"Then no woman on campus would trust us." Aoshi finished.

"Oh."

"You're right; it looks as if we can't outsmart them if they have her." Aoshi sighed.

"And we obviously can't seduce them for some weird reason." Kenshin growled.

"Then how the hell do we get to them?" Enishi seethed.

"Perhaps we can get them to trust us." Aoshi said aloud, although it sounded as though it were something he would think.

"How?" Kenshin asked.

There was silence for a while. The wheels in Aoshi, Enishi, and Kenshin's minds were all turning. Some more than others. They seemed to run through every scenario in their heads and still didn't come out with an answer. They thought of it for a while until Kenshin said, "Maybe seducing would work, I mean, they are, after all, only women. And we've only tried it once-"

"Correction, you've only tried it once." Enishi smiled.

"Shut up!" Kenshin snarled.

"If I remember correctly, they live in our building." That simple statement made by Aoshi made both Kenshin and Enishi freeze. Then Enishi sighed, "And what? Knock on their door and ask for a cup of sugar?"

"It'd be a start." Even though Aoshi had said it in a stoic manner, his friends could tell he was just kidding.

"Maybe that'd help us find out what interests them." Kenshin suggested, "I mean, if we're going to live so close to them we might as well get something out of it."

"We have one week before classes start." Enishi sighed.

The three were now on campus and walking down the pavement on the small hills of dark green grass that formed in the center of the vicinity. It was warm but humid, the climate very close to that of England. The trees swished in the breeze and busy new comers were looking for their dorms. The boys all sighed when they got to the building in which they stayed.

"Well I guess we should get some studying in. We can't have that getting in the way of our womanizing." Kenshin smiled.

They all went into the building and up the stairs. They entered the room and Enishi flopped down on the couch. He shoved his hand in his pocket and took out the card that Aoshi had put together for him. It had all his classes on it. He read it over...

Interpretation of Shakespeare: piece of cake.

Marine biology: Easy.

Psychology: sounds interesting.

Electromagnetic physics: What the?

Calculus/Differential Equations on the Subatomic level: ....

"AAAAOOOOOOSSSSHHHHHIIIIII!!!!!!"

* * *

Gensou passed the football to Misao, Misao to Kaoru, and Kaoru back to Gensou. All of a sudden Misao threw the football down and shouted, "Of all the nerve!!"

Kaoru snapped as well, "And he dared to touch me and say that...actually that was pretty fast thinking on his part." She said putting a hand on her chin.

"Kaoru!" Misao shouted.

"Oh yeah sorry."

Gensou just stood there listening to her friends.

_What are they talking about? We don't get it. Their tunes change faster then the radio stations on a road trip._

"Why the heck were they following us anyway? Were they really that desperate?" Kaoru growled. "What are we? Some last resort?" She shrieked.

Etsuya was quivering in his master's hair. Gensou just stared at the two. There voices almost seemed fogged as they continued their angry tirade.

"WELL??!!" They both shouted at her in her face.

Gensou stared at them. All of a sudden a black fan popped into her hands and she opened it. For her this was the universal sign for 'We're thinking'. She held it there beside her face for a moment then flipped it shut with one hand quickly.

"We're sorry, we lost you." She apologized scratching the back of her head.

(Kaoru and Misao facevault.)

"What do you mean you lost us?!" Kaoru shouted.

"We don't understand you. You speak so awkwardly, using Japanese words but they all have some code meaning." Gensou laughed.

"What do you mean 'code meaning'. And what did that white haired guy say to you anyway? The way he was looking at you! Oooooo it makes me so angry! Hitting on you when you didn't even know his name!" Misao yelled in anger.

"Hitting on us? He wasn't even within arms length of us." Gensou said staring at them confused.

(Kaoru and Misao facevault again.)

"You've got to be kidding me!" Misao shouted.

"Now, now, Misao she never went to high school." Kaoru said in a calming way.

"I still want to know what was said!" Misao yelled.

"We tried to convince him that we were foreign exchange students."

"Oh." Kaoru and Misao said.

While Misao and Kaoru pondered this Gensou ran at them and tackled both, sending all three of them into the sea. Misao and Kaoru resurfaced sputtering out water and Gensou poked her head up so that her eyes were above the water so she could se the two. Both growled angered, looking for their offender. Gensou leapt out of the water with a wild cry and tackled both of them again. Misao and Kaoru popped up again howling with rage until bubbles came up around Kaoru.

"Kaoru!" Misao giggled.

Kaoru blushed and said, "That wasn't me, Misao."

They turned to where the bubbles came from and glared...then lunged at it. They both grabbed Gensou and brought her to the surface. Gensou laughed and splashed them. Misao and Kaoru looked at her, then at each other, and began to laugh as well. They all started to splash one another, not bothering to take off there cloths even though they had their swimsuits on underneath. Gensou tackled either Kaoru or Misao once in a while and they did the same to her as well as each other. They chased each other around laughing and giggling idiotically like children. After a bit they all stumbled out of the sea, laughing.

Flushed faces, mused hair, and cloths stuck to their bodies indecently, all girls hoped on their skateboards and rode back to the campus. The skated past people of who now knew that they were girls do to the fact that their cloths now fit their forms. They zipped past girls who screamed only eliciting giggles from the three. They all stormed up the steps of their building, Etsuya, of who had crawled quickly back into Gensou's pocket after her dip in the sea, came out and skittered into his master's hair after she took her hat off.

"Gensou, open the door." Misao whined.

"Our key, we forgot where we put it!" Gensou said clapping her hands on her head which jarred Etsuya making him curl into a ball in her hair.

"Did you even take the key out of the room?" Kaoru asked concerned.

Gensou opened her fan again to think, then snapped it shut again.

"No." she smiled giggling.

(Misao and Kaoru sweatdrop.)--; --;

"Gensou!!!!" They both shouted.

* * *

"Gensou!!!!" Kenshin heard two girls scream.

He popped his head out of the kitchen with an 'oro?' look on his face despite the fact that he was still amber eyed and irritated having to listen to Enishi's 'I hate any form of math!' speech earlier today. Then they all voted him for making dinner, only because they themselves couldn't cook.

_Kami-sama, last time Aoshi cooked we had to call the fire department because the oven blew up. Who puts 8 cups of yeast in a loaf of bread anyway?_

Kenshin sighed as he heard the yelling and complaining continue. He walked to the door and opened it up. Guess who he saw across the hallway? He couldn't keep the grin of his face as he ran upstairs and banged on, first Enishi's, then Aoshi's doors. The first door opened showing Enishi, no shirt on and his hair slightly mused from taking a 'cat nap' as Kenshin called it. Then Aoshi's door opened showing him with a book in his hands and reading glasses balanced on his nose. They both looked down at the short red head with annoyance.

"Guess who lives across the hall?" Kenshin grinned.

Both Aoshi and Enishi turned to each other for a second, back at Kenshin, and then scrambled down the stairs and to the door. Enishi opened the door to see three girls, all of which were wet with their cloths sticking to them and two of which were bent over a door knob, the other trying to get their attention.

"I'll break the door down!" One declared.

Kenshin began laughing at that and all three girls turned around. They stared at the boys with disbelieve etched on their beautiful faces.

"Look what we have here." Enishi grinned from ear to ear leaning in the doorway.

"Need some help?" Kenshin asked.

The girl with the lizard in her hair just sighed and tilted her head down while she leaned casually against the wall by the door, "Nien." She murmured.

"What?" The tanuki girl asked her friend.

"Gensou, did you know about this?!" The itachi girl demanded.

"Nien." She repeated as she shook her head back and forth.

"Well, do you need help or not?" Kenshin asked feigning impatiens.

"Not from you!" The tanuki girl growled.

"Then how are you going to open the door?" Aoshi asked, a smile curving to his lips.

Gensou looked up at him and smiled crookedly, "Well they won't listen to us so maybe we'll just tell you. This isn't the first time we've been locked out and we carry a lock pick just incase so we truly don't need any help, but thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome." Enishi smiled, then he frowned, "What do you mean not the first time? Aren't you a freshman?" He asked confused.

"No We're a junior."

"Honto ka?"

"Honto." She laughed.

"Woah, that makes you...21 like me right?" Kenshin asked with his face contorted as if he were trying to find a way for that not to be possible in his head.

"No." Gensou stated confused.

"You're 21?" the tanuki girl asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, what do you mean you're not 21?" He asked Gensou.

"We're 17." She smiled.

The itachi girl saw the three confused faces that were looking at Gensou as if she came from a different world.

"She skipped high school." She said.

Gensou had gotten slightly close to Aoshi and asked shyly, "Can we see your book, onegai?"

He gave it to her and she looked at the cover and asked, "You like slow moving books full of complications ne?"

"Most of the time." He answered.

"War and Peace is a good choice. So is The Art of War if you want a recommendation." She smiled handing it back to him.

"GENSOU!!!!" The girls shouted at her and she jumped in the air about two feet.

"Hai, hai." She sighed as she went to the door and shoved a hand in her pocket and dug out a lock pick. She began to shove it inside the lock when Enishi asked, "You guys take a dip?"

At first Kaoru and Misao didn't understand, then they looked down at their cloths and both shrieked at their appearance trying to blouse out their shirts.

"And you have been taking a nap." Gensou said laughing softly.

Enishi looked down and saw that he was bare-chested and that his hair as well as the rest of him probably had that 'just rolled out of bed' look. A small ting of pink came to his tanned cheeks and he looked up to see that the other two girls smirking at him. But that didn't really upset him. He just smirked and said, "Thanks for noticing." Implying that she'd been staring at him.

"Well it wasn't hard to tell. We could tell what all of you have been doing." Gensou said tying to pick the lock quicker. She was only speaking half mindedly.

"So ka?" Enishi laughed.

"Hai. The red-head has been cooking rice and daikon radishes. The tall man has been reading and listening to classical music. You have been asleep for two hours but before that you were working on you're math. If there is anything else you'd like to know about your day or yourself in general by all means, please ask us." Gensou said casually.

The other two girls were snickering. The boys looked at the back of the short girl with utter disbelief. How had she known? Then Enishi grinned, "You three have been throwing a football back and forth, then you took a swim in the sea, after that you probably rode home."

"Oi, how did you know we'd been throwing a football?" Kaoru asked suspiciously.

"The ridges of the football are still imprinted on your palm. Also suggesting that the ball is to big for your hand so as to not risk breaking it you should get a smaller one." He smirked, then turned to Gensou and asked, "How did you know I was doing math before I took a nap?"

"The graphite from the pencil has smudged on your wrist. Math is usually the only subject you wouldn't use either a laptop or a pen for so we were assuming you were doing just that. Drawing up another conclusion, you wore your mind out trying to understand the subject thusly leading to your nap. That and you look like you just rolled out of bed. You got frustrated with the subject and broke your pencil too." Gensou replied softly, a small click was heard and the door opened.

Enishi narrowed his eyes, "How could you know that I broke my pencil?" He hated it when people knew he was frustrated with something, it was a sign of a potential weakness.

Gensou turned around and smiled softly at him, reached in her pocket and dug out a pair of tweezers. She grabbed Enishi's wrist and turned over his palm. There, inside the base of his palm was a splinter and she also pointed out that he had the yellow paint from the pencil beneath his nails indicating that he had dug them into the pencil in his frustration towards the subject. She carefully removed the splinter and reached in her pocket pulling out a band aid that was somehow magically dry despite the fact that she'd been swimming, and applied it to his palm. They all looked disbelieving at her that she could possibly notice something so small.

Then Enishi purred, "Will you kiss it for me to make it better?" looking at Gensou in a seductive manner.

He could see outrage written all over the other two girls' faces but Gensou was giving him a 'Huh?' look. Then she smiled and giggled, "Oh, we get it!" She then reached in her pocket and pulled something out and stuffed it in Enishi's hand. Something that was also magically dry. Then she waved at them all and walked inside. The other two girls were glaring at Enishi and stormed in after their friend, slamming the door behind them. Letting the boys see the nametags on the door which read, _Kaoru_ , _Misao_, and _Gensou_ Enishi looked down at what Gensou had given him. o0;

It was a chocolate kiss.

* * *

Gensou, Kaoru and Misao had all taken a shower and were dressed, save Kaoru who was still wandering around in a yukata. Misao and Kaoru both grabbed Gensou and sat her down on the couch while kicking a few books off of it so they could sit. They were ready to explain to her everything they knew about boys.

"Gensou, do you know what flirting is?"

"Of course. To flirt: (v.) **1** Trifle or toy with an idea. **2** to move with a jerk or jerking motion, to dart. **3** to court triflingly or act amorously without serious intentions; play at love; coquet. **4 **to-"

"Whoa, whoa, stop at the last one, 3." Kaoru said.

"Yes, what about it?" Gensou asked curiously.

"Do you know how to flirt?" Misao asked.

"Hai...okay maybe...no not really. Uhh...you bat your eyelashes and stuff." Gensou shrugged and displayed the motion, batting her eyelashes and giving both Kaoru and Misao a big eyed stare.

Misao and Kaoru both put there faces in there hands.

"Let's try something else." Misao sighed.

"Do you know when someone is flirting with you, also referred to as being 'hit on'." Kaoru asked with a hopeful smile.

"We wouldn't know, we've never been 'hit on'." Gensou chirped.

"And there goes our lead." Kaoru sighed.

"Gensou, that white haired guy was flirting with you." Misao tried to explain.

Gensou giggled, "No he just wanted the chocolate in our pocket, he is very observant."

"Oh, please don't tell me you..."Kaoru trailed off as Gensou held up a chocolate kiss and said, "See."

Misao giggled and Kaoru sighed a mushroom cloud. Maybe they could get their friend to understand if they showed her somehow. They'd never get her to sit still long enough to watch a romance movie but maybe...

"Hey, I've got a romance novel!" Kaoru smiled.

"A novel! That sounds interesting!" Gensou grinned.

Kaoru ran up the stairs and went to her carry-on suitcase of which she took on the plane. This would hopefully work. She walked back down with her book, Diane. She sat on the couch next to Gensou who was on the other side of Misao. She gave the book to Gensou and told her to read the back. After she did her face was a flaming bright red as well as Misao's.

"KAORU!!!" Misao shouted.

"What? Oh as if you've never read one!" Kaoru accused.

"Well...I...oh forget it! I thought you were going to start with something small! She won't get half of that." Misao sighed.

"It's pretty self explanatory throughout the entire book. There's the good guy and the bad guy. The plot was just explained on the back. You understand don't you, Gensou?"

"My friend tried to get us to read one of these types of books. We're afraid we weren't very fond of it and stopped about half way through." Gensou said smiling apologetically and scratching the back of her head.

"Why didn't you like it!?" Kaoru exclaimed, "What's there not to like. It's got love, and suspense , not to mention se-"

"Whoa, whoa, Gensou just tell us what you didn't like about the book." Misao cut in.

"Well, it felt like we were sticking our nose into someone else's affair. It seemed a lot more private than the other books we've read. We mean, it was none of our business what those two people did in there time together." Gensou blushed as she remembered just how far she got into the book.

"Gensou, it's a novel, the characters are fictional, purely for your own entertainment." Kaoru explained.

"Hai, but still, we didn't understand...some things. We ended up looking up words in the dictionary that...well...when they were used in the context of the sentence, didn't make sense."

"Like what?" Misao asked curiously.

"Like some of the things you and Kaoru speak of. That and we didn't understand...other things." Gensou said her face now flaming.

"Oh, brother. She didn't take health!" Kaoru groaned.

"Do you know the facts of life? Tell me you do." Misao pleaded.

Gensou's face was bright red, "Yeah, sort'a. We just didn't understand all that other stuff the book threw into that...act. You see it didn't make sense so we stopped, we didn't even get into it that much and to tell you the truth we didn't really want to."

"What about love and romance. You can't tell me you don't understand those." Misao said as if it were the worst thing possible not to.

"Actually at the moment we seek no...male companionship besides that of our close guy friends." Gensou smiled.

"What?! No! Gensou you can't give up on romance." Kaoru screeched.

"We can't give up on something we never put any faith in to begin with Kaoru." Gensou laughed.

Kaoru put on a determined face. She grabbed Gensou by the collar and shouted, "You will have a boyfriend within the week, is this understood?"

"A friend that happens to be a member of the male gender?" Gensou squeaked out hopefully.

"Someone you can kiss, and not with chocolate." Misao growled.

"To the mall!" Kaoru shouted.

"You might want to change." Gensou smiled dumbly pointing out the fact that Kaoru was still in a yukata.

-o-; Kaoru sighs a mushroom cloud. "Hold her for me."

"Hai."

Kaoru went upstairs to get changed. She came down with makeup on in tight hip hugger jeans and a tube top. She looked as if she had a great deal of work ahead of her. She may be a tom boy but she'd never give up on romance or let a friend do so for the matter. Together Misao and Kaoru dragged Gensou out to the 'dreaded' mall. Kaoru explained that they were going to go clubbing on there way down the hall.

"Anou...we just turned 17 this July." Gensou said, "We're under age, we can't go into a club."

"We'll sneak you in." Misao sighed then growled, "You're a shinobi, something I know for a fact, you could sneak in easily."

"But...we can't dance." Gensou said softly.

"That's why you should've gone to high school. You'll learn, the guy leads you." Kaoru shrugged.

Little did they know that while they were saying this going down the hall someone heard them...three someones.

Domo! for the two Reviews from RKfaN930 and Imi-nashi!!!!!!! I would really appreciate it if you review very muchly so! ONEGAI!!!!!!

So (desu) ka?- Is that so?

Honto ka?- Really?

Oi- Hey

Anou-uuuh

Itachi-weasel

Tanuki-raccoon


	4. Fight Club part one

Ochita: Do not own, do not sue, very muchly so.

**Fight Club part one**

"You think she was kidding?"

"She looked serious to me."

Enishi sat on the couch staring at the chocolate kiss he put on the coffee table in front of him. This whole situation didn't add up. He asked her for a kiss and she…gave him one. What the hell was this supposed to mean. A lot of girls would've taken advantage of such a situation when he was the subject wanting to be kissed but…

"I think you're in for a big challenge with this weird girl." Kenshin snorted.

Enishi sighed and then his eyes narrowed and he asked Aoshi of who was trying to sneak back up to his room, "Classical music?"

(a sweatdrop forms on the back of Aoshi's head.)

"Care to explain?" Enishi asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Iie." Aoshi answered and tried to go back upstairs.

"If you would be so kind as to give me my CD's back. As I recall you tend to enjoy gothic music."

The problem happened to be that Aoshi had left his CD's at home. On the plane he had taken Enishi's CD player while he was taking another 'cat nap'. Aoshi had discovered classical music, the only thing Enishi had, despite his like for rock music on occasion. No, it wasn't Aoshi's favorite but it beat nothing. Kenshin listened to rock music as well but not really the kind Aoshi liked. He found it almost a step away from Emo which in his opinion wasn't really all that great and he liked the classical music better than that.

"Let me guess, you expect me to relax and let you take whatever you please from me without asking." Enishi said with a sarcastic expression on his face.

"Iie."

"So ka? You wouldn't like to keep them?" Enishi asked giving Aoshi a smile.

Aoshi knew his white haired friend was screwing with his mind so he didn't answer.

"Despite the fact that you know very well that one of the things that irritates the hell out of me is people taking my stuff without permission you did it anyway!" Enishi growled.

"You don't have to be such a dick about it." Aoshi grumbled and spun around planning to go back to doing whatever the hell he damn well pleased.

(The sound of pummeling as well as sleigh bells(for the frosty okashira) and the universal 'cat fight'(for our favorite white tiger friend) sound is heard)

Kenshin sweatdroped at the sight of a giant dust cloud with random arms coming out and smacking something. He sighed, his eyes going violet and let out a pathetic, "Oro?"

He then went into the kitchen to get some ice. A few moments later both Enishi and Aoshi were sitting on the couch with icepacks on their heads. The silence lasted for about ten seconds until Enishi growled, "And I'm still pissed off about that math thing."

"You didn't have enough credits in math, bakayarou." Aoshi growled.

Kenshin just shook his head and went back to the kitchen to make dinner, it would be ready in a while. Aoshi went upstairs and got Enishi's CD's for him. Afterwards the two tall guys started playing on the playstation 2 game console. Mortal Kombat, one of the sequals. Dinner came early at about five o'clock but Kenshin, in his violet eyed state, couldn't drag his two friends away from the gaming system so he put the food on trays and brought it into the den area. Outside all three of them heard a noise.

"We're gonna go clubbing."

"Anou...we just turned 17 this July. We're under age, we can't go into a club."

"We'll sneak you in. You're a shinobi, something I know for a fact, you could sneak in easily."

"But...we can't dance."

"That's why you should've gone to high school. You'll learn, the guy leads you."

All three of the boys stopped, a daikon radish halfway up to their open mouths. The radish fell right out of Kenshin's hachi. Aoshi and Enishi put their food down trying to process what they'd just heard. The three girls across the hall had just said they were going 'clubbing'. Enishi's lips curved upwards.

"Oh, they're just asking for it."

Aoshi had a smirk on his face. It was a tie between the two boys as to which had the bigger ego but when that look was on Aoshi's face he obviously thought what he wanted he was going to get veeeerrrrrry soon.

"This is going to be fun." Kenshin grinned his eyes flashing amber.

* * *

"Gensou! What are those?" Kaoru shrieked pointing at the short girl now decked out in a silver embroidered red halter (cut veery low and held up by two strings) and low-ride black jeans with a silver chain belt.

"Oh, we've always had those."

"They're…they're…they're…-" Kaoru stuttered.

"So cool!" Misao squealed.

"Misao! They're TATTOOS!" Kaoru shrieked.

"Actually they are illusionary symbols." Gensou giggled.

"How did you get those? Are they permanent?" Kaoru gasped out, clearly worried for her friend's sanity…not that it was in good condition anyway.

"Himitsu." Gensou smiled.

"Aaaaa! She's really gone overboard this time."

"Those are soooooo cool, all swurly and like." Misao admired.

"Misao!"

"Nani?" The weasel looking girl asked defensively.

Kaoru and Misao had already picked out there cloths. Kaoru was wearing a black slightly ripped, pleated skirt, with chains zig-zagging across her hips, and a shirt, And a tube top like shirt save that the 'sleeves' hanging down on her arms were made of chains, deep blue. Misao wore tight leather pants and a dark green shirt, the strings criss-crossing in the back everywhere with nothing beneath them. Gensou had daydreamed while shopping and wondered off into the book store. Her friends had gotten something her size and just took her home to change. Now, they all stood in the den of the dorm.

Kaoru soon dismissed Gensou's 'illusionary symbols' and sat both her and Misao down to do their make-up. Kaoru first did Misao, knowing she couldn't do her other friend with out the itachi girl's help. It was a deep sparkly green on her eyelids making her look pretty, long dark eyelashes accenting her porcelain skin. Now it was time for the hard part.

The insane girl fidgeted the whole time, not liking the way Kaoru was 'drawing on our face and putting that pencil thingy a little too close to our eye'. Misao had to practically hold the girl down while she kicked and growled, "Stop putting that crap on our face. It feels bad!"

In the end they managed to get the job done. Unfortunately there was quite the problem. 1. Getting Gensou not to rub her face. And 2. The make-up made her look a little…seductive. The dark sparkling red on her eyelids along with her long lashes, alabaster skin, dark red painted lips, and dark void like hair, sure, made her look pretty but, the irony was in the fact that Gensou didn't know her looks were naturally like that despite her small form. She didn't look at all like the regular, naïve, little Gensou that Kaoru and Misao knew.

Misao helped Kaoru due her hair up into a strange style where her hair was twisted back and stuck out in a cut feather like way. Kaoru looked at Misao's hair and started to complain, "Misao-chan, when was the last time you had a hair cut?"

"Last year I trimmed it, I haven't gotten a cut in a long time."

She told the girl to just leave it down because it would look strange put up in anything but a pony tail and that it was all wavy making her look gorgeous. Now for the hard part.

"Gensou-chan, let us due your hair." Kaoru practically purred at the girl.

"Iie. Leave our hair alone."

"Uk! You're going with your hair like that. How do you even get it into that style?"

"We twist it very tightly."

While the crazy girl was busy answering that Misao tackled her. Being a little bigger than the hebi girl (snake) helped quite a lot as the cackling Itachi sat her down on the couch and helped Kaoru take out her hair. Once the tie was out Gensou's hair began to unravel on it's own as if it disliked being twisted up so much. The two girls looked down on there friend with angry expressions.

"Gensou-chan, when was the last time you cut your hair?" Kaoru bit out.

"Sixth grade." The small girl beamed.

Gensou's hair now reached her ankles as she stared up, smiling happily at her two friends. The two sighed and got to work. They bobby pinned it back into a ponytail and managed to curl it, although it took forever.

"You guys look great! Time to go!" Misao chirped.

They ended up dragging Gensou out the door. Kaoru opened up a small pamphlet and began to read. It was a travelers guide. It told her where clubs were and such.

"How about this one…Blue Moon?"

"Sure." Misao grinned.

And off they went, leaving Etsuya behind with Daisuke, the boa constrictor.

* * *

Three young men were now walking behind three young women; all on there way to go dancing…only said women didn't know this yet. None of the guy's had gotten close enough to get a good look at the girls but they'd heard the unmistakable voices and followed that. All determined that this time, they'd make the girls beg for them...like they and the other majority of Hokkaido's single girls should.

All of a sudden the hebi musume stood up and began walking normally.

"What do you think that means?" Kenshin asked.

All of them stayed quiet as they approached the club, the music could be heard easily from a quarter mile away. They stood there and looked at the place and the people going in.

"Are they crazy?" Aoshi asked monotonously.

"Well, one of them is."

The people going into the club, some not as well dressed as others, didn't look like a happy bunch. In other words there were more than a few gang members in the crowd. They stood back for a few seconds and saw the girls get lost in the mass of people. Looking at each other a little uneasily, the boys decided to follow with two things now on there mind. 1. Get the girl. 2. Make sure that no one killed said girl before hand.

They pushed past a lot of people to get to the front, once there asking for permission to enter. The bouncer eyed them suspiciously before looking over at there state of dress.

Aoshi wore a nice black sweater and a pair of black pants. Kenshin was wearing dark cargo pants and a long sleeve, almost dress like shirt, the cuffs and buttons on the front mostly undone. Enishi wore Black cargo pants, loosely clenched up on his waist with a studded belt, with a navy cat-suit like shirt on. The bouncer let them enter. Once inside, the smell of liquor and sweat assaulted them.

The lights beamed everywhere, all different colors. There were a large amount of people on the dance floor all dancing to club music (isn't it like techno or something?). They decided to sit down for a while and survey the area for the three girls. A lot of women ran towards them and sat down in the booth that the boys occupied. The three weren't happy and tried to ignore the squealing group of whose hands were tugging on them to get them to come to the dance floor.

Enishi finally spotted them, walking through the people on the dance floor, searching for someone to ask…save the red eyed one. He didn't think someone could look so confused. He liked her shirt, the halter top that didn't have a back and was tied in place with a string, glittering dark red, matching her eyes and make-up, making her look far more grown up.

"There." He pointed at them.

With that said all of them got up to get to the girls, of who now had split up in different directions.

* * *

This was all part of the plan. A plan that Kaoru wasn't so at ease with. Gensou had said she knew for a fact that someone was following them even though the other girls didn't. Misao suggested they split up to make there unknown enemies think they were safe and when they came, to knock 'em out. Gensou had looked at the dance floor and said, "Oh, that's what that thing is for."

Both the girls had face vaulted at that. She'd obviously been in clubs that were more bar-like and seen the floor as just a strange place without a purpose.

Now Kaoru was alone, and many people were bumping into her making it very hard to move. She suddenly felt arms snake around her waist from behind and yelped, trying to kick there owner. Who ever he was he was fast enough to dodge and sort of move her around so as to not get hit again no matter how many times she tried to whack him.

"Relax, I just want to dance." She heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear.

Chills crawled down her spine, trying to think where she'd heard it. She almost wanted to shout for help but realized that who ever it was #1 wasn't going to give up that easy, and #2 wasn't really doing anything bad. Hell, she was at a club, she was supposed to dance. She could take a break from finding her stalkers, the ninja and the shinobi were better at that type of thing anyway. She relaxed in her dance partners arms and gave out a content sigh. After a while he pulled her closer…and closer…and now he was breathing down her neck. Kaoru feeling a little light headed, especially with his hands now wrapped, criss-cross against her hips.

That small realization snapped her out of her little fantasy and she almost screamed, stiffening up immediately and trying to rip free from her seducer's grasp. This only caused him to tighten his hold.

"Now where are you going?"

* * *

Misao, all of a sudden, didn't think her mastermind plan was so good anymore. She couldn't feel anyone following her and was soon becoming convinced that her psychotic friend had made this all up just to run away. She was now nearing the bar, hoping that someone'd be stupid enough to buy her a drink. She was just about to sit down when a hand lashed out from, seemingly, no where, catching her wrist, and yanked her forcefully into the man's warm chest, just before hearing a loud crash.

The first thing that crossed Misao's mind that was this person holding her, smelled strongly of green tea and incense. Her second thought that, whoever he was, he better haul his ass outta this club or she'd kick it herself. But she heard laughing behind her and saw that the bartender was totally wasted and he'd knocked over a tower of shot glasses right where she'd been. Blushing she turned around to thank her rescuer but when she saw him…

"What the hell are **you** doing here?"

"Your welcome." He answered stoically.

"You're the ones that were following us, I knew Gensou-chan wasn't lying." She fumed.

"…"

"Never mind, KECHO GIRI!" Misao shouted attacking him for daring to stalk her and her friends.

He blocked that and said calmly, "If you're trying to assult me it is a poor attempt."

"I've been taking Kempo lessons since I was 4 you bastard, that was just a warm up!" Misao shouted.

Of course she failed to mention that her grandfather stopped training her at 6 because he thought she needed to be a normal girl. Misao let off a series of kicks and punches of which her opponent dodged with the greatest of ease. He caught her leg when she tried to round kick him but he caught it and yanked her forward, his hips now between her thighs.

"Let go of me!"

"No."

Misao tried to punch him but he turned and caught it. To any on looker it looked as if they were dancing.

"KANSATSU TOBIKUNAI!" Misao threw a few before trying to claw at him with the others.

To her surprise, he countered with his own set, knocking hers away, and blocking her fist. Misao froze and stared at him as the lights and music blared around them

"You're a ninja?"

then came the shouting.

* * *

Gensou had walked around a bit to find her pursuers, but soon got bored and went to hang out by the bar. She looked at the knocked out bartender and smiled happily, hopping on the other side of the counter and getting out whatever the hell she wanted before hopping back on the other side. Pouring herself out some strange concoction that not even her best friend Sanosuke would drink down.

After becoming slightly tipsy she began to rock back and forth on her heels until…she stopped. Looking down she realized that her belt had gotten caught to the bar. Reaching down with chain arm-warmers on her hands, she attempted to untangle herself from the metal twisted edge of the bar, that decorated it with intricate designs, slightly trancing her like a shining object does a small child.

She got her hands caught.

Stepping forward onto the metal bar beneath the counter she attempted to pull herself out in her drunken daze. Losing balance her foot slid in between the wood and the metal footrest. Performing the same trick the girl just managed to get her other leg stuck.

Gensou was now leaning away, grunting and trying to pull herself out, forming a very comical scene, especially when she began huffing and puffing from her physical exertion.

She could now only wiggle and squirm, having lost all control over her appendages. Biting her deep red lips she put her genius mind to getting out…but she was still thirsty and wanted some 'juice' as she always referred to anything she drank. Leaning down, she put her lips to the straw she'd struck into the weird drink she'd made. After the burning liquid entered her she began tofeel a little dizzy, giggling giddily.

"Hey there sweet thing." A man laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, sliding his hands into her shirt.

Gensou turned around with a 'huh?' look on her face, before frowning at the position the man had caught her in. Reluctantly the intoxicated girl decided to bend her pride and asked, "Could you help us out of this."

The man laughed his dark eyes flashing with amusement as he ran his hands upward saying, "No, I kinda like you this way."

The insane girl's eyes went from narrow to wide as the thought 'he should not touch us _there_' came to mind. She frowned, understanding of the situation dawning on her.

"It would be in your best interest if you let go."

"Oh, really and what are you going to do if I don't listen to you honey?"

"We'll get angry."

"Hahaha, that should be fun."

"Let go of us!"

The man didn't loosen his grip.

"We said, LET GO OF US!" Gensou shouted.

The man's hands squeezed and the small girl let out a scream of surprise and horror. Confused and scared she whimpered and attempted to shrink away. There was a loud wallop and the pressure of her tormentor fade away.

"Did you not hear the girl?"

Peaking her eyes open her vision flew to the back of the head of the man in front of her…mostly because its shock snow color had caught her attention. Still scared and not able to hold in the fear, she used the inhuman strength that usually came with insanity, letting out a small sound before yanking a significant amount of the edge of the counter, before disappearing.

* * *

After hearing the scream and recognizing the voice Kaoru felt her stomach flip. The shriek didn't sound right coming from her friend. Trying to yank away so suddenly she could feel the man behind her tense and pull her in. Pleading she spoke, "That was my friend."

To her surprise her dance partner walked in front of her with worried violet eyes asking, "Which one ojou-dono?"

"You!" Kaoru was red in the face and pointing at the short man with conviction.

Another shriek was heard and Kaoru forgot all about the guy in front of her, running in the direction of the sound. Ducking in and out of the maze of bodies in front of her the college students made there way quickly to the scene only to find that her friend was gone…along with a large portion of the lining of the bar.

"Enishi-san, what happened?" The red head beside the girl inquired as he jogged up to his friend.

"What the hell does it look like?" The white haired man sneered.

"You against 12 others for no apparent reason." The stoic voice of the man behind Kaoru stated causing her to spin around, squealing when she saw Misao and ran to hug her.

After the embrace they turned back to the situation and saw an apathetic look on Enishi's face, as he looked over for his shoulder, staring at the maimed edge of the bar.

"That viper was there a minute ago." He stated monotonously before facing the other men.

He'd apparently hit the boss of a gang and was in for it.

"Let's take this outside." Aoshi said to the others before slipping through the crowd silently and gracefully, Misao hot on his tail as was Kenshin, Enishi, and Kaoru. The men chased them out the back door until they entered a deserted alleyway.

Darkness shrouded the features of the gang members before everyone's eyes adjusted to the lack of light. Off to one side were a few broken metal pipes, trash can's lining the damp left wall a little further down the left wall, a corroded balcony and ladder up on the right, the dim flickering of a half burnt out streetlight that served more as a distraction than a help. The whole alley was tilted on both sides, going inward to the drainage hole in the center. The dank smell of wet trash could be smelled down the whole place between two buildings.

Kenshin stepped forward, the eyes of a pacifist on his face, staring at his adversaries, "I suggest everyone walk away from this fight or my friends and I will be forced to take action, that we will."

"We want to, but we want to beat the shit outta you more." The leader, a man with black eyes, dark green tinted hair, a smug expression on his face.

"Well your out of luck then, aren't you." Enishi let out a wry laugh.

"Shut up fag!"

Now that got Enishi angry and he set forward only for Aoshi's hand to clamp down on his shoulder.

"Don't do anything rash."

Before any of the guys could do anything, two small figures appeared before them and demanded to their enemies, "Just what the hell have you done with Gensou!"

"What? The red eyed chick?" The man grinned maliciously laughing, "I got that little snake tied up in the back of my van. She's gonna make a cute play thing, dontcha think?"

"You bastard!"

Kenshin and Aoshi reached forward and caught Misao and Kaoru before they could get themselves hurt.

"Her scream was kinda cute, I guess I'll be hearin' a lot mor'a that." He laughed.

And with that said, Kaoru and Misao managed to break loose from the confines of the guys' arms and launched themselves at the gang of men.

* * *

Gomen nasai, I'll update sooner. Domo Arigato Gosaimasu mina! The reviews are great very muchly so. 


End file.
